


Air Conditioning

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Game: The White Door (Rusty Lake), M/M, Prostitute Neo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 康复患者Smith/男妓Neo“恐怕遗忘是最好的解药。”
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith
Kudos: 5





	Air Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> 🚫WARNINGS🚫
> 
> 普通人的世界6.0，康复患者Smith/男妓Neo，斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入），第一人称，有刀。
> 
> Ps. 本文灵感来自于游戏《锈湖：白门》，但与《锈湖》的系列世界观无关。恭喜我拖拖拉拉地把它通关了（鸽王干啥都是鸽🤪🤪🤪

Air Conditioning

深呼吸

自我来到康复医院的那一天起，时间便在我的世界里失去了概念，踏步前行于钟表之上的分秒像被卷进中央空调中的气体一样整日循环在过分整洁的楼道内，清晨的阳光填充不满偌大的房间，拉长的影子延伸向墙壁。把我带到此地的人曾说我的脑子里有一个巨大的洞，所以“穿堂而过”的风将会让我感受到无法抗拒的清冷，不过这上半句话刚刚说完，他又叫我放心，因为一切都会好起来的，给患者拾遗补缺是他们最擅长的事情——哦，是吗？在当时，在他话音即落的时候，多半是没什么感想的我只是耸了耸肩、不置可否，目光停留在悬挂于其身后的一幅仿制弗朗西斯·培根的印刷艺术品。待到今天再次推开院长办公室的门，廉价三联画的暗沉油墨重又流淌进视域，我坐在他的桌前，一言不发地盯着他在纯白西装和须发衬托之下仍旧色彩淡薄的灰眼睛，耳朵在白花花的房间内听不见自己的呼吸，心绪在消毒水的味道中依然平静。

“我要非常高兴地通知您，史密斯先生，”头顶着画中人好像是瘫倒在卫生间里的变形躯体，面无表情的院长对我说道，“您的记忆和生活已经得到了修复。您痊愈了。”

“你是说… …我可以出院了？”乍一听来，我还有点儿吃惊，可面对院长漠然的神情，再多的怀疑都变得无足轻重，毕竟他那捧读式的语气搞得脱口而出的所有事全成了类似“一加一等于二”那样根本不需要解释的事实。他端坐在真皮的老板椅上，胳膊规矩地搭于扶手，板着的一张脸拒人千里之外，如此这般，我唯一能做的便是客气地向他道谢，起身后握住一只凉冰冰的手，末了转身离开，从惨淡的一间屋踱步至绵延的走廊。

千篇一律的居室铺展开无尽的苍白，通风口吹出的气体四季恒温。

返回病房的路上，无序拼贴出的从前在眼前闪过，我的脚漫不经心地踩住方块瓷砖，被躲避开的缝隙像贯穿在回忆间的生硬连接。我在想：我叫史密斯，曾经是一名普通的公司职员，过去生活的常态大概就是每天重复着两点一线的生活、脖子耷拉在一摞摞的文件中直不起来、厨房水槽下漏水的管道总是修理不好，日复一日地，直到无法消磨的漫长时光缠绕上神经，我朝我自己的脑袋开了一枪，一瞬间万籁俱寂。这是我来到这里的原因，同时也是他们所致力于让我想起的。但说实话，费力从失去的沼泽中拖拽出来的回忆水分太多，用以填空的时候根本无法结实地弥补漏洞，飘浮在心头的巨大失落感拥抱了我。于是，我记念起一个自称“墨菲斯”的男人，记起他时常在医院的花园里散步，时常向迎面走来的病友报以和善的微笑，黑色的皮肤在夕阳晚霞中带有一层温柔的闪光。

“康复医院里的药分为两种，一种是红色的，一种是蓝色的。据说，红色的可以让你直视你最不愿意面对的，而蓝色的，它会使你忘记一切，权当是梦一场。”

“你有注意过你的药是什么颜色的吗？”

揣着他讲过的话，我将我的私人物品打包，换下病号服后略显不适地套上旧西装。穿高跟鞋的护士从空调风叶转动的声音中路过，光影泛起的涟漪自狭窄的门缝涌入，我提着行李箱站立在房门前，临走再多看一眼自己长久栖身的居所，或许该感慨些什么却也什么都说不出口，所以只是面朝空荡的病房生出一股鼻酸的滋味，放任刺眼的白色在四壁之内膨胀，容忍它虚胖的身体挤占了我的呼吸、带给我莫大的压力，最终狼狈不堪地逃离了康复医院，趁空虚还未彻底吞没我而冲出大门、一头扎进墙外的都市。

人们有时会把白色称为“无色”，有时又会把空白视作“虚无”，因此，如果死亡即是“无”，那么它是不是也等同于一片纯粹的白色呢？

我不知道答案。

我在萧索的街道上行走。

城里的变化不大，我循着朦胧的印象找到了我住过的公寓，登上最后一级台阶的那刻被堆积在入户处的报纸惊得一愣。一年三百六十五天，我不清楚我到底在医院里度过了多少岁月，更不清楚像发药的护士那样遵守时刻的送报员究竟要隔多久才会往报箱里塞一期的报纸或者索性甩手扔一份在地上。钥匙严丝合缝地插进了锁芯，门开的声响过于苍老，我捂住口鼻迈入房间，在覆盖白布的家具旁无所适从，下一秒由于偷偷溜进咽喉的灰尘而剧烈地咳嗽。雨季里粘稠的风在斑驳的玻璃窗外低吟，腐败的味道从空调口里满溢出来，更进一步地，一种莫名其妙的丧失感在尘埃中显现，我咳得顿觉一阵反胃，上气不接下气，逼出的几滴生理泪水挂在眼角。我心想：回家并不比待在医院体验良好。

怀着这样的念头，我跌跌撞撞地跑下楼，奔出公寓楼后与冷飕飕的空气迎面相撞，然后故作从容地在大街上闲逛。干枯的树叶被脚印碾进泥土，汽车尾气成了这个季节里难得的温暖，我从闭门歇业的商铺前经过，低头行进的途中遇上了一位乞求零钱的妇人。当她的手掌轻柔地拍打上我的小臂，我有些惊讶，总觉得有什么和借零钱无关的奥秘藏匿在她先知一般神秘的眼眸中——翻找口袋的时候，我竟然以为我正在用一块钱买她嘴里的真理！

“倘若你不介意的话，”没过多久，她收到了还沾有我体温的硬币，紧接着似乎看穿了我的心思，“你可以问我一个问题。”

“那么我想问… …”我语塞，是时琢磨不出所谓“直指人心的疑惑”。良久，我皱起眉，凭借着不自觉的动机慢吞吞地问她：“假如你总是觉得有什么东西失掉了、心里空落落的，那该怎么办？”

“没什么，我的孩子，”闻言，她的表情难过了几分，“人之常情而已。”

“我想不出我丢了什么，”我继续说，“我忘记了它。”

“在许多情况下，遗忘恐怕是最好的解决办法。”

揣着她讲过的话，我漫无目的地散步至灯火燃起后的夜晚，抬头望见道路深处有彩色的亮光。好奇心作祟，我穿过黑暗朝它走去，迈步的期间不小心碰到了哪些人的肩头。走到跟前，我瞧见彩色光源本是一块儿写着“锡安”几个大字的花哨门牌，再环顾四周，发现门里是刺激的舞曲，门前是挤不进室内的人们——他们沉溺于霓虹，东倒西歪地，不是喝酒喝到烂醉便是嗑药嗑得正嗨，梦死温柔乡。然而，就是在这种糜烂的气氛中，我看到远离人群的地方站着一个男人、一个难得清醒的年轻男人，看到他修长的手指夹着一根将要熄灭的香烟，于是，我鬼使神差地走过去，凑近时的脚步很轻却还是引起了他的注意。

他转过脸来。

霎时，我屏住了呼吸，因为我突然发现，任何语言在此刻都变得枯槁干瘪，耗尽毕生之力而所能拼凑出的措辞在那清秀的眉宇间黯然失色了。细软的黑发，白净的肌肤，我凝视着他平静的棕色眼睛，在烟雾缭绕中记忆他精致的脸庞，然后从这柔和的轮廓中意会到了我未曾体验过的亲近和熟悉，仿佛旧友相逢，仅凭一个意外的照面即将我先前难堪的忧郁一扫而光。是以，我激动万分，赶忙把手攀上他的肩膀，毫不见外地询问他是否与我相识，可见状，眼前的男人除了面露短暂的诧异以外便没了别的情绪起伏，他对着我缓缓吐出一口烟，慵懒地说：“你要买我吗？”

“不？”我一时没能反应过来。

“真遗憾，”看着我的一脸懵，他别过头去，语气逐渐低落，耳廓不知是不是被寒风吹冻才会这样泛红，“我已经站了一晚上了，见到你，还以为马上就有活儿干了。”

“你是… …”他的话音刚落，我终于后知后觉地明白了他的身份，继而尴尬地向他道歉，手足无措地站在原地。夜里的气温持续降低，路面凹陷出的水潭反射月光。眼瞅着手表指针转过了一圈又一圈，我没有选择离开，而他似乎也并不介意身旁有人沉默地陪伴，难以捉摸的默契在我们彼此之间蔓延。如此一来，我不再拘谨，反倒是积极热情地同他交谈起来。我纳闷他何以要靠这种工作维持生计，他笑而不语，抬手把烟头掐灭在潮湿的砖墙上。我追问：“我们真的没有在哪里见过吗？”

“没有，先生，”他说，“我只是个乞讨食宿的流浪者而已，就算您以前见过我，又何必记挂心上呢？”

“你让我一见如故。”我严肃地回答。

“有什么用吗？”他叹气，对我的执着表现出同情。

“大抵是有可以让我和你共进晚餐的用处。”

“听上去不错。”

他误会我在开玩笑，可事实上我并没有。深夜凌晨，我陪他拐过街角，一起走进了一家二十四小时营业的快餐店。在黄白色的灯管下，无家可归者趴在橱窗前的吧台上鼾声如雷，塞着耳机的服务员机械地挥舞着拖把。我点了一杯可乐，赶在冰块儿融化于碳酸气泡之前问了他许多问题，企图用他的回答来补偿我道不出个原因的失却之情。但是，正在享受晚餐的男人没有给予我任何的解释，他细嚼慢咽，把我当作透明，直到餐盘里的食物都被解决完了，他晃了晃纸杯，对我坦白他沦落风尘的原因：某一天，他的女友崔妮蒂在他们家中的浴室里自杀了，滚烫的鲜血晕开满地的花，干涸后凝结在瓷砖上的黑色令人作呕。

“她为什么要这么做？”我百思不得其解。

“因为人总会死，”他咬着塑料吸管说，“不是死于‘他杀’就是死于‘自杀’嘛。”

好吧，他说的也不无道理，只不过，我没有理由相信有人会拿“崔妮蒂”这样的单词来用作人名，更没有理由相信他那轻描淡写的语气会讲出多少的真实。当然，如果他的故事是真的，那么按照事件的性质和严重程度，本地的报纸或许会把它当作填充版面的短讯，所以可能的话，我可以在明天或者随便哪天返家的时候把那些堆在门口的旧报纸一份、一份地阅读过去，从漫长的过往里揪出这段碎片逐字逐句地对照，甚至，我也可以假装地球停转，将一切错过的都重新以文字的形式“经历”一遍，以为这样就能够修补好康复医院留在我脑子里的缝隙，以为这样就能够堵住穿过我心墙的风，自我安慰。

我一边想着，一边带着男人来到了旅馆，沉浸在可笑的思考当中，自然没注意他已然抢先我一步，只跟前台的小姐要求了一间客房。如此，我在旅馆的走廊上向他反复强调我没有想要当他的嫖客、我们不是花钱买来的肉体关系，他没有理会我，一个人大步流星地走在我的前头，找到房门后倚靠着门框，待我凑近便一把拽过了我的领带，掺杂有心跳的鼻息扑打在我的脸颊。

“我想和你做。”他耳语道。

“我还不知道你叫什么名字。”我老老实实地回答。

“尼欧，”他说，“我的名字。”

“这算不上名字。”

“怎么不算？”他歪了歪头，手伸向我的外套。

“不算，肯定不算，”我注视着他的眼睛，抓住他继续朝我身体探去的手，“一个名字起码是托马斯、詹妮弗这种，或者，安德森先生、琼斯先生、布朗先… …”

我话没说完，他吻住了我，没来得及让我说出更多，否则，我列举的名字当中是否就会有他的身影？我们的身体纠缠在一起，肌肤相亲，亲吻在欲望中变得火热，抚摸在渴求中变得肆意。他把我带到浴室，狡猾地将我推进浴缸，打开花洒浇了我一身水，哈哈大笑。我知道他的想法，知道他想在这里与我交欢，于是询问他难道不介怀刚刚才跟我聊起的那件事吗，言罢，他收敛了笑容，缄口不语，只是自顾自地褪去衣服，一条腿踏进温热的浴缸，手指的骨节抹去我鬓角的水珠。

他的唇印在我的额头。

我们在氤氲的蒸汽中做爱。

急促的脉搏，暧昧的痕迹，我的指尖轻抚过他的后颈，臂弯圈住他晃动的腰肢，亲密无间的触碰融解了孤独的苦楚，快感淹没悲伤，两颗心脏在交合中依偎；颤抖的睫毛，含羞的红晕，他的喘息回旋在我的耳畔，呻吟勾人心弦，消逝在水流中的眼泪滴进我的发丝，欢愉掩盖痛苦，萍水相逢的人在高潮袭来之时相拥。

恍惚间，我隐约听到他说：“假如你总是觉得有什么东西失掉了、心里空落落的，那该怎么办？”

我望着他迷离的双眼，无从开口。

“恐怕遗忘是最好的解药。”

他说。

“恐怕遗忘是最好的解药，史密斯。”

他说。

**“遗忘是解药。”**

如同被卷进漩涡一般地陷入他的声音，我暂时地困惑过他为何会知道我的名字，但随即就感到一阵头晕目眩，失去了意识，等到再度醒来的时候，我发现我不是躺在浴缸里、不是躺在旅馆的被褥里，而恰恰是躺在自己公寓的床上，头底下趴着的是自己的枕头。长久降落的尘埃全都消失了，昨天还沉睡的家具重焕生机，空调吹出的暖风伴着机器运转的声响吹拂过窗帘，雨过天晴后的阳光充盈了整间卧房。我不清楚到底有什么事在我睡着的这段时间里发生了，而事实上，今天、昨天以及过去在康复医院里度过的每一天都让我感觉：发生在我身上的事总是缺乏原因，它们无缘无故地来临，强迫你理所当然地接受，然后推着你向前走，直到你突然停住脚步想要去思考，它们变得模糊，好似飞向近视眼睛的彩虹泡沫，又好似断定不了是否存在的白色正在朝你步步紧逼。

然而，从这一刻开始，从这个对他人来说再寻常不过的早晨开始，我面对天边升起的太阳释怀了，仿佛曾经那些搅扰我的东西都无关紧要了。我说不出为什么，也完全不想去追问为什么、不想去穷究怎么办。那个叫“尼欧”的男人不见了，我的惆怅也烟消云散了。我深呼吸，扔掉了门前的旧报纸，甚至还没看过它们一眼，但我感觉到富裕和充实，感觉到力量和生气，感觉到脑子里的洞被彻彻底底地填补了，类似于重生的喜悦在我的胸腔里激荡。

我痊愈了，我真正地痊愈了。

我泪流满面。

END

结尾瞎逼逼：

关于题目：取自DIIV的同名歌曲，顺便，这首歌里就俩句歌词，即Choke clean cold to cool my thoughts away , choke clean cold to cool my thoughts away from you.

关于“弗朗西斯·培根的三联画”：即1973年的那幅，表现的是培根的爱人乔治·戴尔在卫生间里自杀的场景。

**Author's Note:**

> 按道理来说，我确实应该在文章开头准确地打上“BE”啊、“主要角色死亡”啊这样的预警，但其实，我自己觉得这次不能打，因为这简直是涉及重要剧透，而且会影响读者的判断，甚至于，结局是BE吗？我不觉得（笑🤪🤪🤪
> 
> 我玩《白门》玩出来的是一个结局，但后来刷B站视频后才发现原来还有另外一个，而这“另外一个”才是我真正的灵感来源。最后，又拖了好一阵儿才想起来更文，罪恶啊（溜了溜了🛸🛸🛸


End file.
